Bitterness
by Vaira
Summary: A more bitter than sweet story taking place in Veilstone City. Slight Ikarishipping, slight Pearlshipping and mentioned Pokéshipping.


**Genre: **hurt/comfort, slight ironic humor and somewhat romance

**Pairing: **one-sided Ikarishipping (Paul x Dawn), slight Pearlshipping (Ash x Dawn), mentioning of Pokéshipping (Misty x Ash)

_Bitterness_

Rain poured down onto the grey streets of Veilstone City accompanying the sour mood of one man who was currently sitting in his house looking out of the window.

His black eyes were dull, his lavender hair sticking messy in every direction possible.

He was a trainer, one of the best, but one of the coldest and harshest as well. But he couldn't care less about that anymore.

Having achieved his goal to become one of the best, he was bound to be popular, tons of girls running after him.

But he didn't care. All he wanted was quietness and the loneliness he had had beforehand. Everything went out of hand after becoming the champion of Sinnoh after years of trying to become that.

Now, three years later, he was regretting, or that's what his brother was trying to talk into him. With no avail.

He had never regretted that he became one of the best, never regretted pushing his Pokémon to their ultimate limit, maybe even further than that.

He had everything he wanted: fame, money and strength. What was there more to life than that?

Oh right, _love_. He sneered, grunting somewhat in the process and rolling his eyes. That one thing he had pushed away for years was _now _coming to get him, or what?

Something human like that couldn't make him break down, even if his own bitterness was biting him.

And all thanks he had to give two people in his younger trainer days. Two people who tried to talk so called sense into him. That stupid girl and her now boyfriend, the pathetic looser.

He groaned hitting his head with one hand. Could they just leave his mind?

He wasn't known for being soft, nor being fancied for that. If they were going to continue hunting him down in his thoughts, he was going to hunt them down in reality, so that his mind was free and clear again and he was left in peace.

"Or maybe sent to jail for killing people", he groaned frustrated, driving a hand through his messy hair.

He sighed deeply and continued to watch the never ending rain pouring down onto the city's streets.

But one specific umbrella just had to come into his view, making him harshly suck in the air around him and brought him to glare in the hidden at the couple underneath the light green umbrella.

"Pathetic and that stupid girl again! Cant' they just go away?", he hissed silently to no one in particular.

He began to despise the new couple, especially since he had figured out that they had decided to spent a _lovely _week at Veilstone City, _his _hometown.

Now he had to see them everyday walking down on the pavement on the opposite site of the street, right across from his house.

And it made him sick watching them laugh, flirt and sometimes even kiss. It was like they were doing that on purpose, trying to pay him back for all the insults he had thrown at their heads back there.

But then again, wasn't it him and his empty heart making him sick, because they were happy, while he had just his money and fame?

Again, he grunted, throwing his ridiculous thoughts away.

He watched them walk, but then, something unexpected happened. The blue-haired girl wrung herself out of the boy's grasp shouting at him.

'What the hell?', the purple-haired teen thought watching the scene confused, especially since the boy who had been shouted at didn't say a word looking just at the ground beneath him.

"Shinji, you're getting insane...", he murmured to himself not believing the break-up scene across the street.

That's all he had wanted, right? Them to stop bothering him and his bitter thoughts with their love and happiness.

He had been looking forward seeing them apart from each other or away from him, at least. But still, curiosity wanted to get the better out of him, but he couldn't let himself go that low, opening the window just to hear what she's shouting at him, right?

Wrong! He had opened it just a little bit, but still enough to hear her shrill voice ringing in his ears with the blind fury she was shouting at the boy in front of her.

"How dare you tell me now!", her voice roared, vibrating with every syllable she spoke, "Making me go out with you so Misty would get jealous?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she slapped him hard across the face, making even Shinji gasp in shock. That must have hurt pretty badly.

Stumbling a few metres backwards, the back-haired, just slapped, boy gave a noise of hurt.

"Hikari, I-", he tried to talk, fearing another outbreak of her, but she cut him off.

"Don't apologize for something you're not sorry 'bout!", she screamed, turning on her heels and running of into some random direction leaving a crushed boy behind.

Lowering his head in shame, he started to walk off in the opposite direction of that that the girl went to.

Shaking his head in disbelieve, Shinji got up from his sitting position. He did not know why, but he was going to follow that stupid girl and tell her he wasn't worth it anyway.

It wasn't like him to do so, but being used from someone close must have hurt pretty hard. And he did have a slight liking for her, with her short temper.

Ever since the beginning she was different and seeing her now so down made him want to tell her that.

He shook his head, taking his black umbrella and opening it. How high was the possibility of him being hit by her in her fury? He guessed high, especially since he eavesdropped to their conversation.

But shouting at someone in the middle of the street wasn't clever, either, now was it?

Sighing he walked through Veilstone, leaving it after sometime to come to a lake on Route 214. He still did not know why he went there, but it brought him to the crying blue-haired girl. Sitting at the surface of the lake, she cried into her hands.

As he reached her, he heard her sob uncontrollably and saw her shaking. Noticing, or thinking, the rain stopped, she looked up just to see that lavender-haired boy with his black umbrella, shilding her from the cold rain.

"Shinji?", she mumbled more to herself than to him, but he nodded anyway, "Am I pathetic?"

He looked down at her, his black eyes showing nothing, like they always did "Why would you want to know?"

She looked away from him, her eyes red from the crying that still hadn't stopped.

"I mean, isn't it pathetic to love someone from whom you know he'll never love you, too?", she asked quietly, her eyes gazing at the water.

"No", he answered firmly, "He is the pathetic one, using you for his own pleasure. That's pathetic."

Hearing his words, she shifted a bit, having now a better look at him. Chuckling somewhat, she said: "'Ya know, you sure look like a mess, Shinji!"

Slumping down onto the grass next to her, he grunted. "Yeah, whatever. Like I care."

"You know what's strange?", she asked, eying him with suspicion, "First, how do you know that he was using me and second, you sure sounded a bit bitter. Someone's lovesick?"

"Er, whatever", he answered, irritated that she accused him of being lovesick, "Love's usel-"

"It's not, Shinji. Shut up", she hissed, anger rising again within her, "So who's she?"

He just grunted, taking a stone next to him and swiftly throwing it in the water, before replying: "No one who'll ever love me back, so, don't ask."

And, surprisingly, she obeyed, giggling somewhat. Then, a question flashed her mind, making her blush.

"Shinji?", she asked softly, "Do you believe in faith?"

He looked at her oddly for some time, before frowning. "Yeah, I sadly do. Why else would I be sitting here, eh?"

She somehow knew what he meant. Knowing he understood her somewhat unclear question made her chuckle a bit and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Hearing him hiss something like 'Bothering me like that' under his breath, made her giggle while her broken heart began to heal, little by little.

But still, she loved the one who broke her heart and that was a fact, Shinji knew, and which he sadly accepted, even if he had a liking towards that blue-haired girl. The bitterness of unrequited love would maybe never fade away.

* * *

This one is like... one year old? Don't know why I never uploaded it. Found it again today. Is lacking writing skills. Seriously.


End file.
